Silenciosa
by Core chocolate
Summary: Todo gesto de humanidad en ella misma se le antoja como una falsedad, una careta que oculta lo que de verdad siente: amargura y agotamiento... Y al final no hay respuesta audible, sólo el silencio que aparece y domina el alrededor.


Por ella, para ella y con ella en el corazón.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Silenciosa<strong>

Está nerviosa... No puede dar un paso sin sentir que tambalea y que un nudo se forma en su garganta, su pecho se encoge y le parece que cada célula de su cuerpo tiembla. Su corazón se contrae ante la sola idea de acercarse más, de aproximarse y distinguir ese montículo de tierra con esa pequeña roca en forma de lápida. Sabe que Jean Kirshtein es el responsable de eso, porque lo ha seguido furtivamente; fue él quien erigió esa improvisada tumba, como un homenaje a su recuerdo, porque entiende que quizá para él no sea suficiente esa placa conmemorativa con los nombres de todos los que murieron en Trost, ni esa sepultura comunitaria, en donde se mezclan las cenizas de cientos de personas que ofrendaron su vida ese nefasto día. "Ofrendar", curiosa palabra, irónica palabra, porque ninguno de ellos quiso ofrecer su vida, ninguno de ellos quiso perderla, sólo querían terminar con eso y ya. Hacer su trabajo, aunque el miedo los controlara por completo e hiciera que sus dientes castañearan por el temor de ser devorados o destrozados por los titanes... Librarse de eso lo mejor posible y seguir viviendo, eso es lo que seguramente cualquiera de esas personas deseó en su momento, y lo que ella ha ambicionado desde que todo comenzó, e incluso desde mucho antes.

Agradece haber salido muy temprano, cuando la mañana aún no clareaba totalmente y la bruma de la madrugada todavía no se desvanecía, porque nadie la vio, no tuvo que explicar ese sigiloso escape en medio de la oscuridad. Y también agradece no haber cenado nada la noche anterior, porque unas crecientes náuseas la invaden y siente que en cualquier momento podría vomitar. Y da un paso más, y otro, y otro, y todo se va haciendo más manifiesto, desde las gotas de rocío en los arbustos, hasta los débiles rayos del sol, que empieza a salir perezoso por el horizonte y cuya luz se cuela apenas entre el follaje, como si se tratara de una presencia fantasmal. Hace frío, mucho; toma el gorro de su sudadera y lo echa sobre su cabeza, cierra la chaqueta del uniforme y talla sus manos una contra otra en un intento de calentarlas, pero el frío sigue azotándola, desde la punta de sus pies, a pesar de las largas botas, hasta su nuca, en donde se le erizan los vellos y desde donde empieza un escalofrío que la recorre toda, pero por dentro, entumeciendo dolorosamente cada uno de sus órganos.

Tiene pánico, pero ¿de qué? No quiere continuar caminando y llegar ahí, quiere detenerse y dar la vuelta, regresar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no debiera hacer eso. Pero también está ansiosa, anhela arribar a ese pequeño claro en el bosque y dar fin a todo eso. Quiere y no quiere, y como siempre, se debate entre dos opciones: ser obediente y cumplir con su misión, o abandonar todo y huir. ¿Por qué siempre hay dos alternativas? ¿Por qué maldita razón su camino siempre se bifurca? Y cualquiera que sea su elección, el resultado será eternamente el mismo. Si es buena, si es mala, si lucha por el bien de los demás, si es un monstruo con todo lo que eso implica, si se esconde y llora, si se expone y pelea..., siente que será juzgada y nunca será completamente libre.

¿Libertad? Como la de las aves, que extienden sus alas y emprenden el vuelo tan lejos que es difícil de imaginar su destino final y que no se preocupan más que del viento que las empuja y eleva... Libre como los cervatillos que corren por el bosque fuera de las murallas, sin temor a nada, porque no conocen depredadores, más que la naturaleza misma... Libre como el agua que se desliza cristalina y fresca por el lecho de los ríos que bañan el exterior y que seguramente llegan hasta el mar, esa extensión inmensa de agua, azul, inaccesible, de la que Armin habla a menudo, como un sueño difícil de realizar, pero no imposible. Libre como todos ellos, sus compañeros de entrenamiento, que, a pesar de la pena y sufrimiento por el que han pasado, aún se atreven a pensar en el futuro... No, ella nunca será libre, ni siquiera para esbozar una sonrisa sincera. Todo gesto de humanidad en ella misma se le antoja como una falsedad, una careta que oculta lo que de verdad siente: amargura y agotamiento. Por eso su comportamiento huraño, por eso su mutismo obligado, porque muchas veces no lo soporta.

Las hojas secas que caen de lo alto de los árboles truenan bajo sus pisadas y ya no le importa el sonido que produzca, en ese lugar ya no le inquieta ser ruidosa. Falta poco, pues puede apreciar no muy lejos ese espacio carente de vegetación, rodeado por filas de enormes árboles; el sol ilumina con más fuerza ese sitio, nada lo obstaculiza, y un resplandor casi etéreo se fija sobre el túmulo vacío. ¿Eso es real? ¿O sólo un producto de su imaginación? Aún avanza con reserva, pero poco a poco el peso sobre su espalda disminuye y la sensación de asco desaparece; la baja temperatura mañanera ya no cala tan hondo que se decide a descubrir su cabeza.

- Es un buen lugar, un hermoso lugar. Tranquilo y lleno de luz - imagina que incluso en las noches es así, pues seguramente el brillo de la luna se esparce por todas partes. Un pajarillo gorjea muy cerca, en un punto que no puede ver, y el bosque despierta con sus habituales sonidos matutinos. Ha amanecido por completo, la mañana ya ha empezado. Pero ¿por qué está ahí? Por un segundo ha olvidado el propósito de esa visita y parece que su mente y su corazón han quedado huecos por un breve instante. - ¿Esto es paz? ¿Así se siente la muerte?... Eres afortunado - dice, porque no encuentra otras palabras que citar. - Ya no tienes que sufrir, ya no padeces más este mundo, a esta humanidad - una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y la seca con la manga de su chaqueta. Se inclina, sus rodillas rozando la piedra de la tumba, que sacude de algunas hojas y basuritas que la cubren. - Aun así, ¿me perdonarías? Como dice Reiner, ya no sirve de nada, pero... - agacha la cabeza, escondiendo la mirada tras su flequillo - ... lo necesito. Por lo menos eso. - Porque él era demasiado bondadoso, demasiado comprensivo, tanto que su perdón reconfortaría a cualquiera de cualquier pesar. Y ella... ella no es más que una niña asustada que juega a ser ruda y fuerte, porque esa responsabilidad que carga, en ocasiones la sobrepasa.

Pero no hay respuesta audible, sólo el silencio que aparece y domina el alrededor.

* * *

><p>Es Annie la que camina, solitaria, hacia una tumba desierta y la que pide perdón a alguien que ya no existe. No pretendo imponer nada con esto que escribí, ninguna relación entre los personajes, más que la que pudieron tener según el manga o el anime. Y tampoco estoy segura de que haya retratado correctamente los sentimientos de Annie, pero lo que puse aquí es lo que pienso al respecto. Lo de la placa conmemorativa lo leí en alguna historia que no recuerdo, pero si alguien lo reconoce como suyo, le doy las gracias y los créditos por la idea. La tumba vacía es un tema recurrente en fanarts. Y esto es una extensión, quizá no muy acertada, de lo que traté en una de las viñetas de otro fic. Gracias por leerlo.<p> 


End file.
